


The Greatest Warrior Throughout Time

by Emperor_of_Arc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beast Era, Crossover, Dinobot is done with everything, MIKO - NO, Miko does some good, Multi, Other, Starscream's plans go haywire, as usual, i just want dinobot to be happy, just give her a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Arc/pseuds/Emperor_of_Arc
Summary: Starscream has discovered a stasis pod that was said to hold the most powerful warrior ever to live. Both Autobots and Decepticons alike were not expecting a warrior that was 1/4 of their size and could pack harder hits then Megatron.Who is Dinobot? How'd he get here?And how is he going to save the rest of the Maximals from the fate the Megatrons' have in store for them?





	1. A Warrior Still

**Author's Note:**

> While listening to the OptimusPrimeCast's Retrospective podcast of Beast Wars and Transformers: Prime. One of the hosts (Eric) wishes that that Dinobot was in the Stasis Pod, rather than Skyquake, in the TFP Episode Masters and Students.
> 
> This is the result. 
> 
> -enjoy   
> <3 Em

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee snuck closer to the newly discovered stasis pod. They hid behind some boulders, and watched carefully as Starscream pushed a cube of energon into the massively large stasis pod. The pod came alive, lights around it flashed. 

“Starscream, end this.” The Autobot leader aimed his cannon at the seeker. “Surrender!”

“Surrender? I don’t think so, Optimus Prime.” Starscream’s high pitched crackling voice echoed through the valley, “You won’t survive!” Bumblebee ran to Optimus Prime’s side and he pulled his guard closer into his frame. The massive stasis pod opened and a cloud of fog drifted out of it, slowly covering the ground completely. “Now Autobots face the most powerful warrior to ever live!” And the acting commander of the Decepticons began to laugh. 

Two small laser blasts came out of the low fog and it blasted Bumblebee to the ground. The the second set of beams aimed for Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader narrowly dodged the small yet powerful blasts. 

Starscream continued to laughed as the Autobot leader stood up brushing the dust off of his frame. “Now, here he is, the great and powerful Skyquake!” Starscream then stared at the stasis pod, waiting for the the powerful warrior to emerge. 

The Decepticon waited, and then glanced back at the Autobots, Optimus Prime was aiding Bumblebee to his pedes. The seeker coughed, “Any minute now.” The slick seeker watched with seriousness as the fog slowly faded away from the stasis pod. 

“Starscream, there is still time to end this war. Megatron is gone. Be the leader he was not.” Optimus Prime stepped toward Starscream offering a empty hand to the Decepticon. The Autobot scout was close behind the Prime. Though, the mysterious laser blast had burned the color off Bumblebee’s chassis. 

“Don’t be foolish, Prime. The Decepticons will not surrender until we win this war.” Starscream growled, and turned back to the now dark and fogless stasis pod. “Isn’t that right, Skyquake?”

Again, the acting Decepticon Lord received no response from within the stasis pod. “Skyquake, are you in there?!” 

The Autobot scout beeped and whirred viciously. Optimus Prime held up a servo, “Not yet, Bumblebee.” Starscream continued to scream at the seeming empty stasis pod. As the seeker screamed, another set of lasers appeared near the base of the stasis pod. This time, the lasers did not aim for the Autobots, but for Starscream himself. 

“What?!” The seeker yelled as he narrowly avoided the small yet extremely powerful laser blasts. Starscream watched as a small bot, not much larger than an average human, exited the stasis pod. The seeker repeated himself. Starscream stared as the small bot neared him, its optics glowing red. “How  _ dare _ you?” Starscream aimed his arm at the small bot, and fired his single missile. 

The small bot took the missile dead on, but the missile did not detonate. The bot was simply pushed back. Then, he tossed away the missile toward the Autobots, and continued his slow charge toward the winged decepticon. Starscream, still on the ground, shuffled back as the small mech came closer. “What do you think you’re doing?” Starscream stuttered as he spoke, his voice cracking as he backed away. “Do you know who I am?!”

“Starscream, that is no Cybertronian!” Optimus Prime warned.

The decepticon seeker knew otherwise, he didn’t know how, “Don’t be a fool Optimus Prime.” He half heartedly mock the Autobot leader.

Starscream watched as the mech froze, but only for a brief moment. The bright green optics faded into a bright red then the red began to fade. The Commander of the Decepticons knew those signs. The mech was low on Energon. Smirking, Starscream took this chance and transformed into his alt mode and shot up into the sky. The both Autobots aimed their weapons at Starscream and fired on him. He was able to evade most of their shots fired. 

Optimus turned to where the small mech was, and he caught a glimpse of the brown and blue mech collapsing to the ground. Lowinger his weapon, Optimus Prime started to run toward the small mech. “He cannot fall into Decepticon hands” Optimus thought to himself.

Though, he didn’t make it in time. A green vortex appeared directly beside the mech, and Soundwave stepped out of it and began to fire on the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime knew he had to rescue the bot, but with Starscream and Soundwave against them, he knew Bumblebee and himself didn’t stand a chance. 

Only one of Soundwave’s blasts made contact with the Prime’s armor, but that’s all that it needed. It hit Optimus Prime in the shoulder and he fell back.

Which gave Soundwave his chance to grab his prize. The Vortex was gone by the time Optimus Prime was back on his pedes. The new mech was lost to the Decepticons, “for now.” He thought to himself. There was no way the Decepticons will be able to control a weapon like that.

 

* * *

_ The fog was dense, he couldn’t see out of it. Though, he heard voices from just outside. He tried to listen, the voice were not familiar at all. It wasn’t his team. Nor was it his former team. So, who or what was outside.  _

_ There was only one way to find out, he powered in his laser optic and began to exit the fog.  _

_ It was hard to see, and the only thing he spotted was a yellow mech far away.  _

_ “This might me my only chance to knock some sense into him.” The mech saud as he fired his laser at the yellow he could see though the cloud. “That will keep the cat from bothering me for a while.” _

_ The fog cleared up a bit. He could see another figure, standing over the yellow bot, the color scheme didn’t match any in his memory banks. Again the mech fired, and he narrowly missed his target. _

_ His processor was as foggy as the area around him, but his processor was not clearing up. His HUD showed his low amounts of energon, and recommended he transform to conserve the remaining energon. “Frag, I don't have time for this.” And he ignored the recommendation.  _

_ Another voice called to his direction, this one he knew. Everyone in the universe knew that screeching voice that brought Cybertron so much destruction. Why was that Unicron Spawn here? He again charged his optic laser and fired them at the voice’s direction, it was because of this treacherous thing that the war was lost. He continued to fire, he could hear the mech yelling, not screaming, but he still couldn’t process what was being said. His systems were slow shutting down.  _

_ The fog from the pod was nearly cleared away, he saw the frame of the seeker on the ground aiming a weapon at him. With a huff of annoyment, he stood his ground and braced for impact. The missile was slower than he thought it would be, he was able to grab it before it detonated, it pushed him back a bit. But he was undamaged, and he tossed the missile aside. T _ _ he unrecognizable voice again called out, and the mech could see the seeker respond. He tried to take another step toward them, but his legs wouldn’t move. “Stasis lock imminent.” His HUD blinked in front of his line of sight. _

_ “Override!” He commanded. The HUD again flashed, “WARNING: Further expenditure will result in permanent loss of spark. Stasis lock must commence!” _

_ “Override!” He spat, and his internal systems complied, with his legs able to move again, he charge to the grounded seeker.  _

_ The treacherous seeker smirked at him, and transformed and soared into the sky. The mech cursed aloud, he could hear shots being fired. He wanted the seeker for himself. _

_ But he could not longer hold himself up, and he fell.  _

_ Just before everything went dark, he saw a vortex of green appear out of thin air, and a dark slim figure came toward him and reached for his frame. _

* * *

 

“All this damage from one hit?” Ratchet shouted at Bumblebee,the scorched burnt metal the scout’s chassis stung at the medic’s touch. “Describe the mech to me.” Ratchet said as he began to repair the damage. Bumblebee beeped an whirred as he described the mech to Ratchet. The medic nodded slowly keeping his optics fixed at his delicate work in front of him. Bumblebee beeped a few more times until Ratchet helm snapped up and said, “Tiny? Like minicon tiny?” Bumblebee shook his helm, “Human tiny?”

Optimus Prime answered this time as he waited for the Ratchet to examine him. “Large than a human, but definitely not a minicon.”

Bumblebee whirled with agreement. Optimus Prime then started at the ground bridge Arcee had just opened for Bulkhead. The large wrecker rolled into the Autobot base and the swirling green vortex disappeared behind him.

The three human children exited Bulkhead, all laughing. Bulkhead transformed into his bipedal form and laughed with them. 

Optimus Prime then frowned.  “We have to retrieve that mech from Decepticon hands. Who knows what Starscream’s plans are for him.” He said aloud. “Arcee.”

She looked at the Prime from the ground bridge controls. “Yes, sir?”

* * *

The small mech awoke, his frame ached. It didn’t help that the air was bitter cold which caused his joints to hurt even more. He shifted his weight slightly, and he discovered that his arms and legs were tied down.

The mech powered on his optics and saw a massive dark room in front of of him. Massive was really an understatement, this was the largest thing the mech had ever seen.

“Ahh, awake at last, I see.” A screechy voice said from the doorway. The mech began to walk closer. The size of the new mech became apparent as he neared. The new mech was easily four times larger than himself, maybe more. And that didn’t even account for the mech’s massive wingspan.

“Welcome to the Nemesis.” The winged mech beggan, “I am Lord Starscream, leader of the Decepticons.”

The retrained mech roller his optics, he knew who Starscream was. Who didn’t? Megatron’s treacherous second in command. 

“Who are you then? You’re no Autobot, and not Decepticon either?” Starscream asked as he tapped one of his pointed digits a little too close to the small mech’s frame for his own comfort. Though, he dare not speak aloud to the Self Declared leader of the Decepticons. “Well?” Starscream inquired, “Who or what are you?” The small mech knew what Starscream was capable of, he also knew that the seeker was self serving and opportunistic. He knew he had to play his cards very carefully in order to out smart Starscream.

Smirking, Starscream backed away from the table where the small mech was tied down. “Silent treatment won’t help you.” He then turned behind him to watch a lanky purple, visored mech approached, “Will it, Soundwave?”

_ No, not him. Not Soundwave!  _ The mech attempted to fight against his bonds and Starscream laughed. “It seems Soundwave, your reputation precedes you.”

Soundwave did not respond to Starscream, he just stared at the much smaller bot. The small bot stared back at Soundwave’s blank visor. Not to stare down the Decepticon Chief Communications Officer, but to stare at his own reflection in it. His blue and brown frame was damaged, minor dings along with some scrapes that were stained with old energon. His own red optics shinned brightly back at him. The reflection moved farther away as Soundwave pulled away from the mech and turned to Starscream. 

The CCO’s visor flashed with an image the mech didn’t recognize. It was a large cable, with various  lights down it. Starscream smirked, “Oh Soundwave, if you have some ideas, then I’ll leave the rest of the interrogation to you.” The flyer turned and made his leave, “And Soundwave, our good doctor is on call. Please keep our prisoner alive.” And he disappeared through the doorway. 

Soundwave looked back at the small bot, “Our good doctor is on call.” Soundwave played back Starscream’s voice with a slightly deep static. Soundwave then extended a strange looking tentacle out to a control console and the screen began to flash. Another of the tentacle appeared beside the small mech.

And that’s when the pain began.


	2. Dark Minds

_Frag,_ Dinobot thought to himself as his processor slowly came back online. _Forced stasis, again. That energon prod is going to offline me._ He blinked on his optics, but the lights were yet again too bright to see anything in front of him. The warrior turned his helm away from the lights as he powered down his optics.

“Awake, I see.” A voice said from nearby.

Dinobot tried not to flinch at the voice, but after what he had been experiencing the past few decacycles, it was definitely something he couldn’t hold in.

An audible sigh was heard by Dinobot’s audials, “I’m not the one you need to worry about mech, I’m just the doctor around here.” Dinobot could hear the stain in the mech’s voice, “But not to worry Lord Megatron is dealing with another guest of ours and will be with you shortly.”

Dinobot finally found the strength to power back on his optics, his internal systems beeped a low energon warning on him. But the warrior simply ignored it, he just started at the brightly colored red mech typing at one of the consoles.

“I’m rather disappointed,” The red mech said aloud, Dinobot was unable to see if there was anyone else in the room with them. He was still restrained, so Dinobot didn’t bother to waste the energy on moving. He would need to soon, with whatever Megatron was Planning for him.

But the red mech continued speaking, to no one in particular. “Like really, I do all the work fixing up this bot just for Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream to frag them up again. Really now, what's the point.”

He continued his rant for what seemed like eons, Dinobot had no idea what was happening, and honestly he really didn’t want to know. He’d would rather offline then let this mech continue to jabber on.

Dinobot hardly noticed when the red mech fell silent, but went he did, he also noticed the drop in temperature in the room.

“So, this is our prisoner. He isn’t much of a talker.” Megatron said as he stepped into the room, his red optics staring at Dinobot as if he were a meal. Dinobot was not used to that, he was always the hunter, never the hunted.

The red mech dipped his helm and gave Megatron a small bow, “Lord Megatron, I just finished. He should be up for another round.”

The massive silver mech glared at the medic and said, “Shut up , Knockout. I wasn't speaking to you.”

The red mech, Knockout apparently, looked just as shocked as Dinobot felt. Megatron walked into the room alone, there was no one he could be talking to.

And as if to answer Dinobot’s and Knockout’s question, a small figure appeared floating, no flying on the left hand side of Megatron’s helm. The shinning purple figure flew near Megatron like a fly. Never straying to far from the massive mech, until it turned to face Dinobot.

“Oh, my. Well isn't this interesting.” The purple mech said, staring directly into Dinobot’s optics.

Fear filled the warrior, Dinobot could only stare in horror.

His _former_ leader was beside the leader of the Decepticons.

His enemy. Leader of the Predacons.

Megatron.

“Dinobot, what a delightful surprise.”

* * *

“Optimus!” Ratchet called out to the Prime as the medic typed rapidly on the control console. Ratchet’s dim blue optics never leaving the screen in front of him.

The Autobot leader joined Ratchet and stared at the screen. “What is it, old friend?”

Ratchet pointed at a section of the map on the screen. The area was giving off a signal, but not an Autobot one. “The Nemesis’ shields are down.”

“It’s time then,” Optimus Prime responded, the mech that Starscream had captured was still in the Decepticons servos. Even if the mech wasn’t a threat to the Autobots (though he really was), he would be a threat or even in danger with the Decepticons. Optimus Prime knew that his Autobot needed to take that chance to save him. Or at least not consider them an enemy.

Optimus then, pointed to another section of the screen, “And this signal here?”

“Honestly, Optimus. I have no idea. I’ve been picking up scattered energon signals. They appear and disappear. And it’s the energon, it isn’t normal energon. But it’s definitely not dark energon.” Ratchet explained as he turned to face the Autobot leader. “I’m concerned about it, and those are a cluster of small signals, not just one. And it’s at a striped energon mine, I think we should investigate.”

The Prime then turned away from Ratchet and called back to his team. “Arcee, Bumblebee.” The two scouts reported to their leader, and he gave them their missions. Bumblebee would travel to the cluster of energon signals, reconnaissance only. And Arcee would enter the Nemesis and try to located the mysterious mech and attempt to locate him, and if necessary take him out.

After the second ground bridge closed, Optimus Prime turned to his old friend. “Ratchet, prepare the medical bay. I fear that this will be a difficult mission for Acree.”

* * *

Bumblebee tracked the signal to a cave that the Decepticons previously occupied as they mined for energon. The scout stared at the entrance to the cave, he could see lights within the entrance. Though, Bumblebee knew that this energon mine had been striped, he had no idea why the Decepticons would return to the mine. The lights from within the cave grew brighter, and Bumblebee crouched lower into his cover.

A bot, no larger than Agent Fowler, stepped out of the cave. The bot was brightly colored and carried a small energon shard. The bot was gold and teal with touches of tan throughout its frame. The small bot set the shard into a cart that Bumblebee hadn’t noticed before. The cart was filled with shards of raw energon.

The bot looked at exactly where Bumblebee was hiding, and just stared. The Autobot scout held his position, he didn’t want to risk being spotted and possibly getting injured again.

The teal and gold bot turned back to look at the entrance of the cave and then shouted. Bumblebee turned up his audials, so he could hear.

“Big Bot!” The gold and teal bot began in a childlike voice. “We’ve got company!”

Out of the entrance of the cave another bot, slightly larger than the first. This bot’s color were a dark brown with silver and blue.

Bumblebee noted that neither of the small bots had any affiliation badges on their frames.

“Comm Rhinox.” The larger bot said, “we need this energon. Have him open the bridge.”

Bumblebee remained silent as the brown and silver bot stared right at him. The Autobot scout knew that the larger bot was looking directly at him. Outnumbered, Bumblebee knew if these bots were anything like the first one the Autobots had encountered he would definitely needed back up.

A ground bridge appeared in front of the smaller bot, and he waved the larger bot. “Is it gonna follow us?”

“No.” He explained. “It’s an Autobot. We’ll be fine.” And the two entered their ground bridge. And it closed behind them.

Bumblebee stared in awe.

* * *

The captured mech powered off his optics mentally preparing himself for his own demise.

Except, he felt his restraints come undone. His optics flashed on and he saw a small bot in front of him. Well smaller than Soundwave and Starscream, but still much larger than himself.

The delicate looking blue and pink frame stuck out its servo. Their optics, bright blue with a hit of purple, screamed for him to hurry up. And he did just that, he slid down to the open servo. His frame shot with pain as he moved, though he knew this was his only chance to get away from the Megatrons. The grip from the blue bot tightened, just enough so he wouldn’t slip from their grasp.

Just then, the alarms in the room started going off. The blue bot spun toward the door and spotted KnockOut with six vehicons behind him.

“Arcee, a pleasure to see you again.” The red decepticon said, he pulled his weapon from his side, and the staff like object transformed into an large energon prod. “Get her boys.” And the vehicons charged at them.

The blue bot, who KnockOut called Arcee, transformers her empty servo into a cannon and began backing away from the Decepticons. She fired 3 shots and 3 vehicons dropped to the ground. Then, she charged forward, heading straight toward Knockout.

The Decepticon medic slid into a wide stance with his prod end of his staff aimed at Arcee. “Megatron will reward me for this.” He smirked and jabbed the energon prod forward when the blue bot came into range.

The small bot was faster than the prisoner expected, she jump into the air, barely clearing the red Decepticon medic. When they landed, she transformed into a two wheeler and began to speed through the Decepticon ship.

KnockOut shouted at his remaining vehicons to go after the the two wheeler and the prisoner. The Vehicons transformed into their jet mode, and began the chase. KnockOut must have set off the alarm on the Nemesis, since lights high on the walls began to flash and a siren began to ring.

The purple vehicons fired Acree and the prisoner as they turned a corner, “Frag, you’re heavier then you look, mech.” Arcee swore as she drifted too hard into the turn, with his extra weight. “Well hold on tight.”

This wasn’t a a good time for Dinobot’s HUD to flash a warning at him, ::Transform to Conserve Energon.:: The mech had no idea what was happening, his vision faded in and out he was barely able to hold on to the handle of Arcee’s two wheeler form.

Suddenly, bright lights grew as they neared the end of the hall they were in Then, the light burst as they came out of the Nemesis, “Ratchet!” He heard Acree yell, “Ground Bridge, Now!” She picked up speed as she did this. The edge of the Decepticon ship was rapidly approaching, the mech was helpless to do anything.

Either jump off the edge of the ship with this crazy two wheeler, or stay on the Nemesis with _both_ Megatrons.

His choice was obvious, the crazy two wheeler was the only safe bet.

A green vortex appeared at the edge of the Nemesis just as Arcee and Dinobot reached it, and the two wheeler jumped into it. She decelerated as they passed through the vortex. “The Name’s Acree. I’m an Autobot.”

 _Autobot? This must be a dream._ Dinobot thought to himself. _No, it really was a nightmare._

The blue bot slowed to a stop as the green vortex behind them closed. “This is your stop mech. Now, get off.” Arcee ordered. And Dinobot did just that, he slowly slid off the side of Arcee. She transformed and looked down. She watched as the mech tried to stay standing of his peds, but his legs weren’t strong enough to hold up his own weight, and he collapsed.

The last thing Dinobot saw was Arcee’s silver and blue face near his own, his vision faded into darkness.

Stasis lock again setting in.  

* * *

His medical scanners were not helping Ratchet at all as he examined to new mech that Acree had brought into Autobot base. It was strange, all of the mech’s biology pointed to that he was a Cybertronian, but the scanners could not detect anything familiar.

“What are you?” Ratchet said. He stared at his small patient, the blue and brown mech had sustained so heavy damage from the his stay with the Decepticons. Though, Ratchet thought, the mech should recover relatively quickly, physically at least.

The medic turned back to the monitor, maybe if he tried some different settings he’d be able to figure what part of Cybertron this mech was from. Ratchet justed needed a place to start.

It had already been a few days since Arcee brought the almost human sized mech, Ratchet had wished he could do more for the mech, at this point he had exhausted all of his options.

Ratchet would just have to wait until the mech recovered from stasis. He then turned away from the medical berth and headed to the command center of the Autobot base.

The silence that Ratchet craved was nonexistent, or at least not after 4 on a human weekday. The human children were on the upper level of the base, and Ratchet could her Miko’s high pitch voice, even though he couldn’t see her.

“Hi, Ratchet!” She exclaimed, running toward him. “Optimus said that we might we might have a new team member and --”

“That’s not what Optimus said.” Raf interrupted pushing his glasses back up to his face.

Miko’s face scrunched up with disgust as she stared down at Raf. “Whatever Raf, Ratchet knows what I mean. Right?” She turned back to the Autobot Medic, and grinned at him.

Ratchet didn’t need his regular headache to start up again, so he simply nodded at for a response and kept his optics locked on the monitors.

“So, Ratchet, can we meet him?” Raf asked, to Ratchet’s surprise. The old mech turned to glance at the smallest human, slightly in shock.

And after a sharp ex-vent, Ratchet answered. “He’s in stasis, and recovering. When he wakes, you can meet him. Maybe.” _If he wakes up._ Ratchet finished his thought to himself. The amount of damage the small mech received, he wouldn’t be surprised if the mech never came back online.

“Bulkhead said that Arcee saved him from the Decepticons!” Miko said leaning on the railing of the mezzanine, attempting to see past Ratchet to try to see the mech on the medical berth. “Bulk said he’s small! How small is he, what does he transform into?”

The medic continued to ignore the young human. Ratchet really didn’t like when she was like this, question after question, it never seemed to end. She blabbered on and on as Ratchet turned away from the human children.

Bumblebee approached Ratchet and beeped a few times, “No, Bumblebee, the mech isn’t online yet. He won’t be for a while.” Ratchet typed on the computer, then opened the ground bridge. Acree and Optimus Prime stepped through the bridge. Bumblebee again beeped. “Moving? What do mean he’s moving?” Ratchet then snapped his helm around to see the brown and blue mech slowly pushing himself off the medical berth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. thanks for reading everyone!! <3 please comment!


	3. Welcome to Omega One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot is faced with an angry medic and humans??  
> What are the Maximal's plan to rescue Dinobot?

Dinobot awoke, his processer ached as did every other part in his frame. He could hear voices, distorted and loud. But they were clearly voices. After running a systems check, Dinobot found that he was no longer low on energon. His diagnostics showed that over 80% of his tank filled, and it was still rising. That was a good feeling. His frame ached but no where near as bad as the pain was before. Slowly the mech rotated some of his joints and realized he was no longer restrained. 

After blinking his optics on, Dinobot started carefully looking at his surroundings. His HUD gave another update, his comm system and his chronometer with both out of order. He pushed himself up for the slab his was lying on, and rebooted his visuals and audials. He couldn’t remember what had happened. Dinobot raised his left servo to his helm, holding his helm in pain. The processor ache that was coming on was already pounding in the be back of his helm. The that high pitch screeching and those loud beeping noises, were not helping his problem. 

After powering on his optics again, Dinobot saw large grey and white servo reach for him. His body couldn’t move fast enough, the servo pressed his back down on to the berth, the hand was firm enough for Dinobot not to move, but gentle enough that he wasn’t damaged by it. Dinobot searched for the owner of the servo, it was an old looking mech. Traditional medic colors of white with stripes of reddish orange. “Aht, aht ,aht, no! You should not be moving yet!” The large mech’s voice a scratchy, and loud. 

Everything was still way too loud to Dinobot. After refocusing his optics, Dinobot stared into the light blue optics of the large medic holding him down. His frame didn’t have the strength to fight, it was definitely recovering. But the sheer force of the servo on top of Dinobot’s frame made it impossible to try to move at that time. 

“You got a name, mech?” The medic asked, slowly removing his servo from Dinobot’s frame. 

Dinobot looked away, the lights from above, causing him more pain. “Frag off.” His voice was barely above a whisper, there was no fight left in his voice anymore. This medic wasn’t going to do anything to get information from Dinobot, so he didn’t need to put up a brave facade. 

“Fine. If you’re going to act like a mechling, that’s fine.” The medic grumbled, “I’m Ratchet, I’m your Doctor.” Ratchet. Dinobot knew that name. Arcee said that name as well, it must be another Autobot.

“And as your Doctor, I’ll decide when you can start moving about.” Dinobot watched the mech calling himself Ratchet turn to the control panel near him and began typing into it. “Optimus will be returning from a recon mission soon. He’ll want to speak with you now that you’re up.”

Dinobot’s optics widened and shot up. “Optimus?!” Dinobot nearly shouted the name. He leaned heavy on his arms, in an attempt to hold himself up. This couldn’t be the Optimus that Dinobot had become so familiar with? Could it? 

Ratchet glared at the mech, “Yes, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.” Dinobot relaxed, he forgot about  _ that  _ Optimus. “Now, please. Get some more rest.”

“ _ RATCHET?”  _ A voice called out, it loud and high pitched. “Is that the new bot?”

“MIKO!” Ratchet shouted and stomped further away, and closer to the source of the screeching, a small organic. A human maybe. Ratchet tried to explain that Dinobot need rest. But the human smirked and continued to bother the old medic with a thousand questions.

Dinobot watched and attempted not to smile. The human was playing the Doctor, since another, smaller, human crawled onto the large medical berth Dinobot was on. 

It was definitely human, Dinobot decided, it was much smaller than the other distracting Ratchet. “Hi. I’m Raf.” The small human said and it stood. “What’s your name?”

This wasn’t the first time Dinobot had dealt with clever humans, but it was his first experience with human sparklings. He didn’t know what to expect. 

“Bee said you’re super strong!” The human took a single step forward without looking away from Dinobot, it was smart, the human. Dinobot thought to himself. The small human kept his distance, he was curious, but knew to stay away.

“It’s ok if you don’t wanna talk,” Raf continued as he shifted on his feet. “Bee said it will take time for you not to be worried.” The human smiled, “I guess I just wanted to welcome you to the team.” 

And he left just like that, he disappeared the way he had come, down the side of the massive berth. Dinobot wanted to watch the small human go, but his arms could no longer hold up his own weight. With most of his strength gone, Dinobot’s arms shook, he could feel the pain shooting up them. He just wanted to get out of here. 

This wasn’t like the Decepticon Ship, these Autobots were already giving him aid, maybe these Autobots were just like the Maximals.

_ The Maximals. _ Dinobot and forgotten about them, he had to stay alive. For them. 

“Hello, again.” It was Arcee, she stood in front of the berth Dinobot was on. Behind her was a large mech, no where near the size of the original Megatron, but much larger than Arcee. 

That face plate, it hid all possible emotions that the large blue and red mech. The light blue optics glared into Dinobot’s spark. Autobot or not, this mech wasn’t like the rest. 

_ Is this--?  _ Dinobot’s thoughts were interrupted when the red and blue mech opened his faceplate and began to introduce himself.

“My name is Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots.” He stepped close to Dinobot, “I would like to welcome you to our base, Outpost Omega One. Do you know what planet you are on?”

Dinobot wasn’t sure if he wanted to speak in the presence of a figure such as Optimus Prime. So, he simply nodded at the Prime’s question. 

“I have another question for you.” The Prime continued, “Are you aware of any others like you?”

Again hesitant, Dinobot had no idea whether these Autobots had experiences with Predacons or Maximals. He didn’t move.

Ratchet walked over to stand beside the Prime, “Don’t let him fool you, Optimus, he can speak.” The medic crossed his arms over his chassis, silently judging Dinobot from afar. Dinobot was familiar with this look. “Come on, mech answer your Prime.”

“He is not  _ my Prime! _ ” Dinobot spat back. Optimus Prime was the reason the Predacon were treated like a lower caste, he caused all the pain and suffering of Dinobot’s fellow Predacon back on Cybertron. 

“So, a N.A.I.L. then.” Ratchet smirked. 

With a growl, Dinobot responded, “I am _not_ a coward.”

This is when Arcee intervened, “Easy, no one said you were a coward. We just want to know what the Decepticons were trying to get from you.”

Everything that had happened on the Nemesis all came back to Dinobot in an instant. The torture from the Decepticon second in command and  _ both  _ of the Megatrons.Dinobot felt the remainder of his strength leave his frame. His helm felt heavy. His vision turned blurry, he could no longer see the Autobots in front of him. All he hear was the disturbing laugh of his former commander, Megatron. And stasis claimed him again.

* * *

 

“Ratchet? Did he just go into stasis?” Arcee asked as she leaned closer to the darkly colored mech. 

The medic ran to the computer, and reattached cords to Dinobot. “Yes, he’s suffering from an overcharge. Which shouldn’t be possible, I only gave him enough energon to begin self repairs.” Ratchet continued to read from the screen. “This can’t be right, I accounted for his size and our energon grade. He shouldn’t have overcharged like that!”

Optimus Prime frowned. “Ratchet, I recommend finding more about this Cybertronian before we allow him to wonder the base free.”

Arcee backed away from the two older Cybertronians, she approached the mezzanine and smiled at the human children. Raf stepped forward in front of the other two, “Is he going to be ok, Arcee?” 

Arcee was always impressed with the way Raf was able to connect with everyone he met, “He’s in good hands Raf, don’t worry.” Acree again smiled when Jack placed his hand on Raf shoulder. “Ready to go, Jack?” 

“You bet!” Jack pat Raf again, then ran to the stairs on the opposite side of the mezzanine. He grabbed his helmet and waited for Arcee to transform into her alt mode.

Once Arcee transformed, Jack was by her side before she could even rev her engine. He jumped on the seat, and the two were out of Autobot base in an instant. The human and Autobot companion rode on the dark, empty roads of Jasper, Nevada. There wasn’t another vehicle the whole ride to Jack’s home. It was unusually quiet, when Arcee pulled into Jack’s driveway. 

“Cee’,” Jack began when he pulled off his helmet and set it on the bench on the side of the garage. “What’s a nail?”

“Where’d you hear that?” 

“Ratchet called the small bot a nail. What is it?”

“Right, a N.A.I.L is a nonaffiliated indigenous lifeform.” Arcee stated flatly, and Jack just stared. “Uh, a Cybertronian that didn’t pick a side during the War. They stayed neutral, or claimed they did.”

“So that bot?”

“No, I don’t think he’s a N.A.I.L., I don’t know for sure, but he was offended when Ratchet called him one.” She explained as Jack closed up the garage. “So, there is no way he is one.”

“Then what is he? He can’t be a Decepticon if they were torturing him, right?” Jack kept asking questions. It wasn’t often a new Cybertronian showed up at the Autobot base, and the humans were far too curious.

“Jack, let it go.” Arcee finally said, “It’s been a long day, let me recharge.”

* * *

 

The scanners were finally running, the medic typed furiously on the computer in front of him in order, making sure everything was running correctly. The signals of their team were clustered at their base. All of the signals were accounted for. Well, all but one. Rhinox ran the scanners at a further range, just to make sure the missing signal wasn’t just out of range. 

“Any sign of his signal?” Rattrap asked as he looked over the larger mech’s shoulder. 

“I said no the first three times.” Rhinox answered his persistent best friend.

“That was before the scanners were working properly, anything now?”

Rhinox glanced behind him, and could only see the worry in his best friend’s optics. “I’m afraid not, Rattrap.”

“Rattrap, please. We’re all concerned. For the time being we need to stay out of sight. The Autobots have already spotted us. We need to keep a low profile.” The Maximal Leader looked up front the round table in front of him, and stared at the pair in front of the computer. 

Rattrap snapped around to face his leader, the transmetal rodent glared in disgust. “Now who’s fault is it for the Autobot’s spotted ya, hmm?”

After a sharp inhale Primal answered. “We needed that energon. It was worth the risk.”

“But looking for Choppa’ face isn’t?!” The smaller Maximal leaned on the opposite side of the the table then the one Primal was on, his red optics attempting to hide the pain he was in. 

“Listen, I’m not staying we stop looking for Dinobot! I’m staying we need to be smart about this. We aren’t the only ones on this planet anymore. We have to face many more risks, including Decepticons. We have to be careful.” The leader exclaimed, pointing to the door that lead to the outside. 

Rattrap began to walk away, as he passed Optimus Primal he said, “Fine then, I’m gonna go out for patrol.” 

Primal grabbed the transmetal rat by the shoulder, “You’re not going anywhere, we don’t have alt modes suitable to stay undercover now.”

“Let. Me. Go.” Rattrap spat back at the maximal leader. 

“I need to know that you understand what I'm saying. We are not giving up, we just need some time to get the plan going.” Optimus Primal’s grip tightened around his friend. “I promise we will find him.” 

“It’s gonna be too late by the time ya get ya’r helm out of ya aft.” Rattrap broke out of Primal’s grip and turned away from the exit and stomped back toward the quarters. 

The rest of the Maximals in the command center watched the rodent go, all of them silent for a few brief moments.

“Big bot, we are going to find him, right?” Cheetor asked as he spun his chair to face the Maximal leader, the young maximal was there the whole time. Quietly doing his task of ensuring the Sentinel defense system was up and activated, 

Rhinox answered this time, “Don’t worry kid, Optimus and I have a plan.”

Cheetor jumped on his pedes, “Really? Is it something I can test when it’s ready?”

Optimus Primal held up his servo to Cheetor, “Slow down, Cheetor we don’t even know if the plan is worth the energon yet.”

“And the amount we need we won’t be able get a hold of anytime soon.” Rhinox explained as turned his chair back to the computer screen. “The only ones that can be out in the open is Airazor, Tigatron, and myself. Since our beast modes weren’t modified by the quantum surge. We don’t know the extent of these new transmetal forms.”

Optimus Primal exvented and forced a smile out at the young Maximal, “We have to play this save, Cheetor. For all of our sakes.”

* * *

 

“You really need to stop going into stasis, mech.” Dinobot heard Ratchet says, before he even realized he was out of stasis himself. The energon mixtures Ratchet had been trying have were making a mess of Dinobot’s systems. The past couple of days had been rough.

“We have someone you need to meet, and please cooperate if you want to stay here not in forced stasis.” Dinobot then realized that Ratchet was a bad choice to be on his bad side. 

And of course, Dinobot realized that too late, Ratchet was not a fan of him. 

Slowly, Dinobot reset his optics and allowed the bright lights of the Autobot base help reboot the rest of his system faster. The lights burned his optics, though, that was to be expected. He lifted his servo and pressed it against his helm, he hadn’t felt like this since before he left Cybertron, and powered through some highgrade. It felt just like a hangover charge. After forcing himself to sit up, Dinobot could feel the effect of the remaining charge. His helm spun, Dinobot quickly powered off his optics to ensure he didn’t purge the remaining energon in his tanks. 

“Our energon has some strange effects on you.” Ratchet explained, Dinobot swore that the Autobots medic’s voice was echoing. “It seemed to overcharge you, sorry about that. It was just our medical grade.”

After uncovering his optics, Dinobot glared at Ratchet. “A good medic would have caught that.” He tried not to growl at the Autobot but his vocal processor allowed it to slip through. 

Ratchet straightened at DInobot’s remark, but the old medic was quick on his pedes. “A medic with knowledge of your systems would no doubt not have made that mistake. Since you refuse to communicate any usefull information, I was forced to improvise.” 

“Is he ready, Ratchet?” A new voice asked, Dinobot knew for sure that he had never heard that one before. He watched Ratchet reach to the mezzanine and grab something, then the red-orange medic set it a few yards in front of Dinobot.

Another human.

It was definitely a mature human, it was much larger than the first. Both in height and width. Dinobot didn’t know the average specifications for humans. But the one standing in front of him seem to be “average.”

The human straightened the ornament wrapped on his neck, it gave the impression of importance. “Special Agent William Fowler, of the United States Government.” The human began to introduce himself. “I have some questions for you, mech. And since this base is on American soil, you have to answer to me in order to say here. Or else I’ll have Prime here give you back to the Decepticons. And from what I read from the reports so far, you don’t want to be back there either.” Fowler, as the human called himself, took a single step toward Dinobot in attempt to display his dominance. “So, I recommend answering my questions, mech.”

Dinobot tried to hide his smirk, but this human was trying to intimidate him. “I see that intimidation is not your strong suit.” Dinobot rose to pedes, he stood at least a head or more taller than the human. 

Fowler didn’t flinch, Dinobot was a bit impressed, the human just kept his eyes fixed on Dinobot. “No, I’m not here to intimidate you, I just heard we had some things in common.”

This caught the warrior by surprise,  _ Something in common? What does that even mean? _ Dinobot thought to himself. This human was definitely not average.

“I was captured by Decepticons and Starscream attempted to get information out of me. I didn’t budge. How about you?”

With his helm still dizzy, Dinobot tried to keep up his façade, though with a lack of energon the mech wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight. “What do you want?”

“I’m gonna be straight with you, I need information to ensure you are not a threat to the Autobot’s cover.” Fowler didn’t look away from the mech, “And I have the authority to kick you out of here, mech. So, are you going to cooperate?”  

Dinobot couldn’t tell whether or not this human was lying, and at this moment, he didn’t want to call Fowler’s bluff. “Fine.”

“Let’s start at the top, designation?” Fowler pulled out a tablet and began reading from it.

“Dinobot, of Tarn.”

“Are you recovering well?” 

“Yes.”

“Why did the Decepticons capture you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Megatron and his Decepticons have been quiet recently, know anything about that?”

“Megatron seems to have someone whispering in his helm.”

“Class? And affiliation?” Fowler didn’t react to Dinobot’s answers.

Dinobot didn’t know how to explain his affiliation, on Cybertron, he was still a Predacon, but here for Beast Wars, he had joined the Maximals. The changing of factions was never looked well upon. “Uh, pass.”

Finally, a reaction. “What was that?” Fowler looked up from the tablet in his hands, glaring at Dinobot. 

“Pass.” Dinobot repeated, agitation rising through his frame.

“Let me clarify. Autobot or Decepticon?” Fowler was clearly unhappy about Dinobot’s response.

The warrior let out growl slip as he answered, “Neither.” Dinobot saw Ratchet turn toward the     two, the medic had never left, just kept his distance.

Agent Fowler looked to Ratchet then back to Dinobot. “Neither? Okay, I guess that’s a choice.” He rubbed the back of his head, “But you aren’t a N.A.I.L., correct?”

“Affirmative, a N.A.I.L. was a coward during the great war. I answered that I am neither Autobot nor Decepticon.” Dinobot’s HUD showed he was again low on energon. It was a constant struggle with Ratchet to get the right kind of energon in Dinobot’s system.

“But you have an affiliation?” Fowler continued, passing a cube of energon to Dinobot, that Ratchet had just set beside the human. 

_ Ratchet must be recording my vitals,  _ Dinobot thought to himself, keeping an optic on Ratchet.

After accepting the cube, smelling it, and taking a small sip, Dinobot answered. “Yes, all Cybertronians do, mine is just not one these Autobots are familiar with.”

Agent Fowler laughed, “Enlighten us then.”

This time Dinobot laughed, “That’s not happening.”

“Really, now?” 

“Think of this,  _ Agent Fowler, _ if the Decepticons couldn’t make me talk, what makes you think you’ll be able to?” Dinobot mocked after another sip of energon. The energon was nowhere as strong as the time before. It was diluted and bland. But at least Dinobot’s energon levels were increasing with each sip. Steady increasing, no massive spikes this time. 

“Fine, why are you on Earth then?” Frustration cracking Fowler’s voice.

Shaking his helm, Dinobot looked back down at the human, “You see, there is where the problem arises.” Dinobot needed to gain the Autobot’s trust in order to get the information back to the Maximals. “Earth was supposed to be our final destination, but we never reached it, until the quantum surge. Now we’re all here on this Earth.”

Ratchet spun around and nearly shouted at the two, “This Earth? What are talking about?”

After one last sip, Dinobot explained. “This isn’t the Earth of my universe. I do not belong here. And the Decepticons-” 

“WE?!” It was Fowler shouting this time, “There are more of you?!” 

Just then, a ringing began, and Ratchet tapped the computer, “Arcee, come in?”

Arcee’s signal appeared on the screen moving closer to two strange signals. “Is Fowler still at base? I need some backup, I have two weird signals by Jack’s work, and he’s there right now.”

Arcee’s acceleration was heard over the speaker of the computer, “Get here quick Fowler, Jack could be in danger.” And the call ended, just like that. 

The room went silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot, I am alive. (Barely)  
> I should up date this again soon, look out for it ;)


	4. New Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is danger?  
> The Autobots will do anything to keep him safe. 
> 
> Mean while, the Maximals are testing some new tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! 
> 
> And as always, thank you very much for all the comments <3

He watched as a stunning blue and silver motorcycle parked in front of the main door. Jack stared at her, she flashed her headlights at him. Arcee was never early. So, Jack just stared at her.  This wasn’t like her at all. He continued to listen to the two customers in front of the counter. Jack had seen everyone that lived in Jasper, NV at least once at KO Burgers. But the two in giving him their order, he’d never seen them before.

The smaller, stared up at the menu above Jack’s head. The man’s gleaming amber eyes seemed to stare right past Jack as he gave him their order. “I’ll have a Knock out burger with cheese and whatever da kid wants.” The short man said with a very heavy accent, was it some East Coast accent, Jack couldn’t tell where for sure. The small man smirked at the younger taller man, or really kid, Jack thought. There was no way that the dusty blonde kid in front of him was much older them himself. At most the kid was 20. The young man lifted his arm and brushed back his wavy locks from the front of his blazing almost unreal green eyes.

“Man, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

The shorter man rolled his eyes at the younger. “Fine, whatever ya want kid.”

Jack gave the price to the customers, he was uneasy. It wasn’t sure, but Jack could swear that the two people in front of him were giving off a strange vibe.

After paying Jack, the two newcomers sat at one of the tables near the entrance. Jack watched them carefully, his eyes followed them to their seat.

Something else caught his eyes, Arcee again flashed her head lights and his cell phone began to ring.

“Jack!” Yelled his manager as she turned to face him. “Why is your phone ringing?”

He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and saw “Arcee” written on the screen of it. “It’s my mom! I gotta answer!” Jack lied.

The young manager waved her hand to dismiss Jack’s answer.

He flipped open the phone, and said. “Hey mom, what’s up?” He looked out the window at Arcee.

There was a long silence before Arcee answered. “Don’t ever call me mom again.” Her voice was firm and steady. That itself sent a chill down Jack’s spine.

“Is everything alright?” He asked calmly, after glancing back at his manager getting ready the order.

“Jack, I need you to stay calm.” That wasn’t a great way to start a conversation. “We’re detecting some very strange energon signatures. We got you covered, but we need you to be smart, okay Jack?” She tried to not to let her vocalizer her shake, but Jack was able to pick up on her worry. Which of course startled him.

“Yeah, alright I will.” He stared at the two customers, and then flipped closed his phone.

The manager handed Jack the newcomers order, “Is everything ok? You know, with your mom?”

Jack forced a smile, “Yeah, she was worried about something and she just wanted to make sure I was ok.”

The young manager smiled back at Jack, “Your mom is such a sweet lady!” She turned on her heel and head back toward the grill, and barked out another order.

The shorter of the two newcomers was leaning towards the younger, talking softly. His face painted with an expression he only seen on Arcee, something wasn’t right.

The younger of the two stood and approached the counter. The lean young man smiled at Jack, and thanked him. Jack stared into the young man’s piercing green eyes. It wasn’t natural.

The young man took the tray and set it in front of his companion. And spoke loudly to him, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Rattrap. Big Bot said-”

The shorter of the two snapped back quickly, “I know what da boss said.” And the younger sat down across from him.  And his voice again fell into a whisper.

Jack lost his focus on the two when the main door swung open. A familiar round shape stepped through and approached the counter. He reached into his lapel and pulled out a badge, showing it to Jack. “I need to speak with the manager, Kid.” Agent Fowler was in all business mode, and Jack knew better than to keep Fowler waiting.

The manager heard Fowler ask for her and she stepped beside Jack, “Can I help you?” She maintained eye contact and her voice was firm.

Agent Fowler handed her his badge saying, “Agent William Fowler, of the U.S. Government.” His tone of kept his voice quiet, “I need you to lock up. Quietly and quickly, alright?” Fowler’s voice was clear and firm.

The shorter of the two customers watched as the young manager walked swiftly to main entrance and locked the door. And returned behind the counter.

“Go in the back.” Agent Fowler ordered sliding his badge back into his suit.

Without thinking, Jack in front of his manager saying, “I can help!”

The newcomers had already fell silent, and the shorter kept his eyes fixed on Jack and Fowler. His manager grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled his toward the back. “Let’s go,  Jack.”

Agent William Fowler pulled himself to stand at his full height as he grabbed a chair sliding it toward the table where the only two other customers were sitting. The two remained quiet. The younger seemed to have missed a beat, he kept looking between Fowler and his companion, his green eyes begging for an answer.

Agent Fowler sat down and introduced himself for the second time that day.

“What do you want?” The young kid asked, Fowler thought that kid was barely out of High school.

The older of the two snapped toward the other, “Shut up, Cheetor.”

“Listen,” Agent Fowler began, “I just need some information boys.” Fowler’s phone buzzed and his opened it to read the text, _The signal is them._ Fowler figured it was the Autobots attempting to contact him.

“About what?” The young blonde, apparently named Cheetor responded, blatantly ignoring the shorter man.

“CHEETOR!” The shorter hissed.

Cheetor brushed his bangs out from in front of his face, “Come on Rattrap, he might know something too!”

Fowler was caught between something, and he could use that against them. He just needed to know which stake to drive in between them. “Easy boys,” Fowler began. “I just wanna know if you’ve heard of a thing called energon?” Fowler had to play them somehow.

“Energon?” This time the one called Rattrap answered, “Why da frag do ya think ya can questions us like dis, if you know what we are?”

Fowler froze, he didn’t expect that.

“Rattrap?” the young man was as confused as Fowler felt.

Agent Fowler thought he might be losing it, he watched as Rattrap placed one hand onto his opposite forearm, and _he reached into it._  A panel on Rattrap’s forearm flipped open and he pulled out a small rectangular box, and placed it on the table.

Cheetor leaned away from the table, a hint of fear spilling into his voice. “Rattrap, what are you thinking?”

“Fowler, right?” Rattrap glared into Fowler’s eyes. “I’ve got a small present here for ya’.” The shorter man pushed the small object closer to the edge of the table where Agent Fowler sat.  The smirk that appeared on Rattrap’s face shook Agent Fowler to his core. Cheetor twitched again.

Rattrap leaned in towards Agent Fowler, “I don’t think ya wanna know what dis thing here is.” He motioned his hand toward the small box in the center of the table.

“Rattrap.” Cheetor spoke firmly, trying to sound professional. Fowler’s eyes danced between the two, he needed to get information from them. The younger then reached in his jacket, the spoke aloud. “Cheetor to base. We need some back up here.”

Rattrap’s amber eyes snapped to Cheetor, “Kid, what are ya doing?”

A loud static filled voice came out of Cheetor’s chest. “Cheetor? Get out of there, you have Autobot signatures all over the you.”

Even though the static, Fowler could hear the worry in the voice.

“Ya fragging idiot!” Rattrap snapped at the younger.

The younger remained calm, and flashed a smile at Agent Fowler, “Sorry, human. We’ll have to get back to you, we have other things we have to take care of.” Cheetor then stood, pulling down his jacket. “Rattrap, big bot says we need to go.”

After a loud grumble, Rattrap stood, “I wouldn’t move if I were ya, I’ll blow dat bomb if ya do.” The two walked to the door, Agent Fowler watched from his seat, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Rattrap pulled a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at the locked entrance. But when he did, his body staticed over, like a glitch in his own vision. They weren’t humans, Fowler wasn’t sure not till now.

The glass shattered after Rattrap pulled the trigger on his weapon. The two left the restaurant and stood just outside the stood looking around.

* * *

 

“Can ya fly?” Rattrap asked, still a bit unfamiliar with Cheetor’s new form.

The young scout wiggled his shoulders, “Yeah, but I need a running start.”

Rattrap brushed the pieces of glass from his shoulder, “Then, I recommend getting running.  Autobots are all over the place.” He pointed his weapon back into the restaurant, and then shouted aloud. “If ya don’t want these humans hurt I recommend not moving. Got it?” Rattrap stared at the shinning blue motorcycle.

“Rattrap, what do think you’re doing?” Cheetor whispered to the shorter beside him.

After rolling his eyes, Rattrap answered back. “I’m buying ya’ some time, ya glitch. So, you can get a running start.”

“And you?”

He scuffed, “I’ll be fine, kid. Now go!”

This time, Cheetor did follow Rattrap’s commands. The human like hologram faded out of existence and his Cybertronian form return to its normal state. His shining gold and teal armor reflected the sunlight onto the sidewalk. The young maximal was stunning. He shouted his activation code, and his robotic frame folded and bent into his beast mode.

A robotic like large cat was now in Cheetor’s place, legs a light tan and the shining gold and teal covered his back and upper thighs. After giving Rattrap one last look, the cat-like bot started sprinting away. Rattrap prayed that the kid would be able to pick up enough speed before the Autobots could catch up to him.

Rattrap kept his optics fixed on the stunning blue motorcycle in the parking lot in front of the restaurant. He could feel the Autobot’s glare boring into him. Then, Rattrap saw the black and yellow speedster race in the same direction that Cheetor had just began toward. Without missing a beat, Rattrap aimed him blaster a couple yards in front of the black and yellow vehicle, and fired. The blast took out the speedster’s front tire, and it spun out of control.

Rattrap smirked, he knew that the Autobots couldn’t blow their own cover. They couldn’t transform, not with this many human witness. Though, Rattrap knew he couldn’t waste his time either, he dropped his hologram disguise, and his metallic maroon and silver frame shined in the desert sun. After stating his activation code, Rattrap’s frame folded into a giant rodent-like machine. His stubby legs folded into themselves and what seemed to be his hips came down to touch the pavement, becoming wheels.

Without another wasted nanoclick, Rattrap sped in the opposite direction that Cheetor did. He didn’t need to look back, he could feel the pressure of the chase upon him.

“Looks like we got a little game of cat n’ mouse,” Rattrap laughed aloud, he could hear the roar of an engine behind him. The motorcycle was closing in on him, but he didn’t accelerate. He only had one chance with this, Rattrap had to try.

Using his long tail to keep him balanced, Rattrap lead the motorcycle through the sharp turns out of Jasper, NV.  Once they were on open road, the motorcycle closed in on him. “Primus, I hope ‘dis works.” Rattrap prayed aloud. He straightened his tail; at the tip of it, he could feel the pressure from the motorcycle’s spinning front tire. He snapped to the left and his frame drifted as he slammed on his own brakes. The motorcycle collided with his tail, and it flipped over it. The Autobot still didn’t transform, they were still too close to the human population. Rattrap was in luck. The motorcycle flipped, they had been going too fast, for it to maintain concrole. It rolled to a stop a good dozen yards away.

Without thinking, Rattrap transformed back into his bipedal mode and pointed his blaster at the motionless motorcycle. And he pulled the trigger.

Once. Twice. Three times, before he felt satisfied the it wouldn’t follow him any longer.

He tapped the left side of his chassis, “Rattrap to fur ball? Are ya still functioning? Come in.”

The communication link was still full of static, _frag this planet._ Rattrap thought just before Cheetor’s voice responded back, the kid’s voice was heavy with exhaustion. “Yeah, I lost them. Meet you at the rendezvous coordinates?”

Rattrap gave the unmoving motorcycle one last glance, “Yeah, yeah. See ya there.” He returned to his transmetal vehicle form and he sped off into the open desert.

* * *

 

Arcee awoke with bright lights shining in her optics. “Oh, come on Ratch, I’m up.” Her frame ached, badly.  She heard Bumblebee whirl aloud, and she slowly sat up. “No, I wasn’t ambushed. That red glitch spun me out, then blasted me before I could recover.” She spat, dragging one of her servos down her face plate. The base slowly came into focus, the medical berth under her frame was cold. Ratchet was standing directly in front of her.

The medic had that unforgiving frown plastered on his face plate. “I strongly recommend not trying to take one of those bots on your own.” His servos crossed over his chassis. “CR now.”

She wasn’t about to argue with Ratchet; Arcee slid off the medical berth and took wavering steps to the CR Chamber.

Optimus Prime leaned toward Agent Fowler, listening Fowler’s brief on the incident in the middle of the town. “So, the two were working together.”

And Agent Fowler nodded, “I have my men cleaning up the scene. But you Autobots need to start laying low for a while, especially in Jasper.” He looked at the rest of the Autobots. “Bumblebee and Bulkhead tried to track the one called Cheetor, but once the thing took to the air, the two were utterly useless.”

The Prime looked to the small bot that they had in their custody, Dinobot was again in medical stasis. Ratchet had put him under to help his own self repairs recalibrate. “We should not inform Dinobot of the incident that happened today.” Ratchet briefly looked at the Prime, and slowly nodded. The Autobot still didn’t know what side these new bots were fighting for. They could only hope that they were fighting against the Decepticons, as well.

“Enemy of my enemy is my friend?” Agent Fowler spoke what Optimus Prime was thinking.

Optimus Prime tried to smile, though his thoughts had already began to plague him, “Maybe so, though we still need to be wary for now. We do not know their motivations. Hopefully soon, Dinobot will share those with us.”

* * *

 

“Rattrap! What were you thinking?” The leader of the Maximals tried not to raise his voice, “We know that the Autobot’s base is in the vicinity of that small town. There was no reason to try to scout in that area!” He just needed to state the facts before Rattrap could get a chance to take over the conversation. “You took an unnecessary risk. And you blew our cover.”

At that, Rattrap’s attention snapped back to the Maximal leader, “Listen here, boss monkey, I didn’t blow any cover. The Autobot’s were able to track our signals, even with these fraggin’ fancy holoavatar things.”

“Optimus, that is what happened.” Cheetor said, the youngest member of the Axalon crew had kept quiet until then. “The Autobots knew we were there before we even had a chance to get away.”

Primal leaned his helm on his servos, “Well, isn’t that just Prime.”

“I didn’t know the Autobot had air support.” Cheetor stated flatly as he rotated his right shoulder a couple times. “I showed them how fast this cat is.”

“I . . . Uh, Airazor?” Optimus Primal started at the young scout as he stumbled over his words, then to the only femme on their crew.  

Her simple brown angular frame spun in her seat to face the transmetals. Her folded wings twitched slightly behind her. Raising an optics ridge, she answered. “Cheetor, the Autobots don’t have any flyers. Unless is was human military support. Though, it’s highly unlikely, since they wouldn’t have the speed to keep up with you.” Her voice was calm, she knew exactly what Cheetor had a run in with. And apparently so did Rattrap, the rodent-like Maximal had a smirk growing on his face plate.

Rattrap laughed, “Ya’re fragged at me, while your _favorite_ flyin’ furball got himself tailed by Decepticons!” The demolitions expert left the command center, “And ya call ya’self our leader.”


	5. Find The "X"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's plans do not go his way when he begins to lose the Decepticon Leader's favor.  
> While Dinobot continues to recover, he ends up on a life changing trip with Miko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already???!! I know, it surprised me too!
> 
> Seriously, I can't thank you enough for reading, and for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> -Em

“Megatron, what do you know of this?” Starscream asked, pointing to the screen of the computer in the Nemesis’s command center.

The leader of the Decepticons lifted one of his heavy optics ridges to glare at his second in command. Other than that, the gunmetal grey decepticon did not move from his throne. The seeker cowarded back at the glare, his massive wings dipping down with him. “I’m sorry, my lord. I was speaking of our _Predacon_ ambassador.”

The small bot that stood on the armrest of the throne looked up at the Decepticon leader, and bowed. The jets on his dark gleaming purple frame folded out, and he rose off the armrest.

The Predacon crossed the massive command center in order to reach the computer that Starscream was using. “Yes, _Commander_ Starscream.” He stared into the screen.

“Our vehicons just reported these in.” And the seeker clicked through the images.

The first set contained a small human sized figure standing next to a damaged Autobot. It held its weapon over its shoulder as it seemed to speak on its communication device. They were blurry, Megatron was unsure, though the figure seemed vaguely familiar. The next set were taken in the air, extremely blurry. Except one.

There was a different bot, very animal like. And clearly transmetal. The armor reflected the sun’s rays off of it. The Predacon didn’t know how he recognized the bot, but he could feel it in his spark. _Cheetor._

“It’s Primal’s young scout, yes.” Megatron started letting his anger slip into his vocalizer. “It seems like the quantum surge affected the Maximals as well.” The Predacon couldn’t hide his disgust. “If Primal’s scout made it to this Universe, then it’s safe to say Primal and the rest of the Maximals did as well.”

The Predacon turned in the air to face the Decepticon warlord, and without another dip of his helm he addressed the true Megatron. “My lord Megatron, I regret to inform you. That my enemies have survived and have arrived on this planet, just as I have. I will do what I can to eliminate them for you.”

The Decepticon warlord rose from his throne and took a few massive steps, so that the Predacon was only a few yards in front of his face plate. “I will only tell you this once, _Megatron.”_ The warlord did not hide the mocking tone in his vocalizer. If your enemies, the Maximals, as you call them, become a nuisance to me and the Decepticon cause. Then, it shall be you to suffer my wrath.” The leader of the Decepticons bared his razor sharp teeth to the Predacon and smiled. And without another word, the massive Decepticon exited the command center.

Starscream could no longer hold in his glee, and the seeker let out a single laugh. “How does it feel, your namesake despising you?” The seeker’s wings emphasised every inflection of his voice.

The small Predacon raised his weapon and aimed it at Starscream. The tip of the tail of his alternate form began to glow with power. “I would take a lesson from your Soundwave if I were you. Yes, you, treacherous coward.”

The seeker did not flinch, though his wing rose as if to make the seeker appear larger. “What can you do? You’re just as pathetic as that prisoner that we had.”

Megatron scuffed at that, “If I recall correctly, that prisoner, Dinobot, out classed you.” He lowered his blaster and flew closer to Starscream’s faceplate. “And I, I am far superior to that traitor.”

* * *

For the first time since Dinobot had arrived at autobot base, he was alone and awake. Ratchet had disappeared with some new Wrecker, _It looks like a perfect time to figure out where I am._ Dinobot thought to himself. He flexed his legs and pedes before he jumped from the massive medical berth. A loud, echoing thud shook through the Autobot base, when he landed on the ground. He frowned, Dinobot was hoping for a quiet exit. This base was actually huge, even if he knew which door to use, there still could be a maze behind it.

“Beast mode.” Dinobot commanded, and his frame obeyed.

It had been far too long since, he had transformed. He felt the gears and joints groaning as he returned to his alt mode.

His organic type frame ached, from his snout to his tail.

“Woah.” Dinobot snapped his helm around, and saw the young female human standing in front of the smallest human, Raf. “You transform into a dinosaur?” The girl asked, she took a few steps closer to Dinobot. She ran her hand down the side of his tail. “Cool, you even feel scaly!” She exclaimed. The raptor pulled back his tail, and snapped toward the small humans, his razor sharp teeth bared at them.

“Miko! Leave him alone!” Raf called out, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her back toward the stairs.

“Come on, Raf.” She pulled her hand away from Raf, and turned back to Dinobot. “Can you breath fire? Are you a dragon? Are--”

“Silence!” Dinobot growled. He stood at his full height, towering over the children. “I recommend you either telling me how to get the frag out of here, or shutting the frag up.”

The loud human, Miko, took a few steps back after she grabbed Raf’s hand. “Oh yeah, you think you can take us on!” She didn’t coware, she kept standing tall.

 _Interesting._ Dinobot glared, “I said nothing about a fight, I simply want to get away from these archaic energon guzzlers.” A pit of emptiness grew in the center of Dinobot’s frame, he recognized this discomfort. His frame craved something organic. And these small humans seemed oddly appetizing.  He smirked at the two, he might as well play with them before. “I would hurry, if I were you. I might need a light snack, before I go.”

Miko didn’t budge, “But you’re a Cybertronian, you run on energon.”

Dinobot leaned closer to the small humans, again baring his razor teeth. “Organics taste better than energon.” That wasn’t a lie. For some reason, organics _did_ taste better than energon. Energon, since Dinobot got his organic alt mode, had began to taste bland and not feel satisfying. On many occasions, before the Quantum Surge, Dinobot would hunt in his beast mode for something that could satisfy his frame.

Cocking her head to one side, Miko smiled back at Dinobot. “Rock!” She seemed excited by Dinobot treating her, “Can we come?”

“Miko?!” Raf, again grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her back.

 _This stupid human just called my bluff._ Dinobot thought to himself. He didn’t want to go out and eat her. But frag, it was tempting now that she continued to mock him.

“I’ll show you out, and we get to go with you!” Miko pulled her hand away from Raf, again, and stepped right in from of the raptor, just to try to stare him down.

Dinobot pulled his helm away from the human, and answered her, “If you get me out of here, I will allow you to come with me.”

She smiled turning back to Raf, “To the groundbridge controls.”

“Miko, we need to wait for Ratchet to come back!” Raf called out, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

“Come on, Raf! We both know that Dinobot can wreck like a wrecker!” She said back, pushing Raf up the stairs. She leaned and whispered something to the smaller human.

 _Clever girl._ Dinobot pretended not to be able to hear the whispers.

Raf nodded and ran up the stairs. He grabbed a laptop and typed furiously on the keys, “Ready when you guys are!” He yelled from the top of the mezzanine.

“Come on, Dinobot!” Miko ran to the entrance of the groundbridge, Dinobot followed on her heels without saying another word.

The massive green vortex opened in front of them, and Miko charged in toward it. It was then when Dinobot realized what a bad idea allowing Miko to come with him would be. The small human was going to be a handful, and he entered into the groundbridge after her. She continued to run through the bridge, Dinobot stepped cautiously behind her.

As they exited the bridge, Dinobot could feel something in the air. It was heavy, and the forest they were in was dense, and unnaturally quiet. Something was lingering.

“So, Dinobot, here we are!” She called out, raising her arms above her head. She then spun and snapped a picture of Dinobot with her cell phone. “Sweet!” She stared at the screen of her phone.

“Where did you take us?!” Dinobot scanned around their area, he couldn’t find anything that set off his scanners.

Miko took another picture of the dense forests this time as she answered, “Somewhere in Central America. There is a bogus signal that Fowler called into base. And since you wanted to stretch your legs I figured we could check it out.” She looked up from her phone, smiled at Dinobot, closed it and returned her phone to her pocket. Dinobot just stared at the human, she was determined. He’d give her that. But, he didn’t want to admit she had outsmarted him. He’d hate to give anyone that kind of satisfaction.

So, he took it in stride, “That was unwise, human. You do not know what dangers await you here.”

She shrugged and turned away from the raptor, “That’s why you’re here. You’re _my backup_!”

 _I should just leave her here._ Dinobot thought to himself, he watched as Miko began her trek through the forest. He could still leave, and no one would stop him. Except, he knew that his own body would be the one to stop him. He couldn’t abandon her. Dinobot followed her. The last thing he needed is the Autobots’ being mad at him for losing the loudest human.

He stayed far enough back from Miko to stop her from talking to him, but close enough for him to keep his optics on her. Something was still off, and Dinobot still needed to find out what this signal was as well.

The forest was dense, the humidity caused condensation to collect on his scales and it built up in his joints. He grumbled internally with every step. Though, Dinobot couldn’t deny how nice the soil felt on the pedes of his organic alt mode. _If only there was something to hunt._ Dinobot thought to himself, and his mouth began to water at that thought. He suppressed his animal urges and continued his trek with the small human.

She was clever, Dinobot couldn’t deny that. But the downside to that, is that she was far too chatty to be a fine warrior. Yet again, _she is a sparkling as well._  Dinobot couldn’t help but smirk, she had time to improve. He watched their flanks as they walked through the thinning forest, he could swear the pressure was growing as they walked.

And for the second time in his lifecycle, Dinobot felt as if he were prey. He could feel optics watching his every move. It sent shivers up his spinal strut; something, or someone was definitely out here. Watching them.

Dinobot kept watch as Miko lead them to a clearing in the forest. An empty clearing. “Human! Where are you leading us?” Dinobot called out to her, he was getting annoyed with the heat and humidity on his already aching joints.

“There!” She pointed at green lights that appeared out of nowhere coming from the opposite side of the clearing. And a massive bot stepped from it. “Slag, he’s big.” She took another picture of the new bot.

The bot’s colors stuck out like a sore thumb, shades of purple and reds. It was larger than Dinobot, it was just massive. And it was affected by the quantum surge, like Megatron was. It was a transmetal, Dinobot didn’t stand a chance.

This wasn’t good.

The face of the creature, had fangs had that covered its mouth like a face plate. The bot’s green optics bore into Dinobot. At this point, Dinobot didn’t know whether or not the bot in front of him was even Cybertronian. The warrior swore he could feel the evil dripping off of the creature.

And it laughed, deep and deserbed laugh, but it definitely was a laugh. Dinobot stepped in between the creature and Miko. “Is that fear you are feeling, Maximal?” The creature spoke, its voice sent shivers down Miko’s spine. She backed further behind Dinobot, while he had just stepped in front of her like a shield. Dinobot’s craws flexed and unflexed into the ground, digging up the dirt beneath them. Fear began to ball in the pit of Dinobot’s frame. This massive mech standing in front of Dinobot and Miko took a few steps closer to them. “My spark feeds off terror. Let it grow, let it consume your circuitry.” He laughed, as he took one final step ending up only a few feet away from Dinobot.

“Yes, feel it, you must feel it, YES!” The creature continued to mock.

Dinobot stood as tall as he could as he spoke to the creature in front of them. “What are you?”  The raptor was glad that Miko stayed behind him, he couldn’t fight this mech and keep her out of the way.

“I’m the most dangerous thing to ever step foot on this planet, _Maximal_.” It laughed, reaching toward Dinobot. The large mech’s clawed servos reached toward Dinobot’s elongated snout, the trained warrior did not flinch. It may have taken all of his will power not to. He kept his optics fixed on the monster-like thing in front of him.

Though, this creature gave him a bit of pride, it kept calling him a Maximal, maybe there was still some hope if he’d ever returned to Cybertron.

“Dinobot?” The young human’s voice shook, he could tell she was trying to be brave, though, he wasn’t surprised of the amount of fear that was coursing through her organic body. His scaly tail waved back and forth in front of her like an additional shield. Even if he didn’t like her, Dinobot was going to protect her even at the cost of his own spark.

“Are you ready to meet Primus, Mech? That fear, you are feeling is going to taste delightful.”

It was then when Dinobot realized what the creature was.

It was a Spark Eater, the worst kind of creature in the universe. It was disgusting that crimes that the Creature had and would continue to do to feast on its next meal. It disgusted Dinobot to his very core.

The warrior smirked, “I will not be joining the Well of Allsparks today.” Rage built up in his organic frame, he wanted to take out this disgusting creature, but knew it wasn't possible, it was too strong. But Dinobot had wits on his side.

There was a chance that Dinobot could outsmart the Spark Eater. Though, he wasn’t sure he could bank on such an idea, not without a plan.

Dinobot hated his best option, it was the best case to keep the human girl alive.

They had to run.

“Hold on tight,” Dinobot snapped at the girl, his gaze never drifting away from the monster.

“On to what?” Her voice shook as she spoke.

Dinobot didn’t answer, the mech turned around and slid his helm and neck under the legs of the girl and broke into a sprint.

She screamed for only a moment and then gripped Dinobot tightly. Her digits dug into his flank, attempting to hold on to the Raptor for her life. “Uh, Dinobot? Can you go any faster?” Her voice was still filled with fear, but Dinobot had to admit that bravery from her. She wasn’t frozen in fear. She’d make a fine warrior one day.

But Dinobot didn’t allow his thoughts to wander too far, he picked up his pace, he wasn’t about to allow himself to be extinguished, not after all that he has been through so far. He barely felt his organic pedes hit the ground with each stride of his powerful legs. He kept running not allowing his aching frame to slow him down, this is what he needed.

“We lost him!” Miko called out, she loosen one of her servos from her surprisingly powerful grip. Her weight on Dinobot’s back shifted slightly, as he continued to run.

He wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Dinobot swore he could feel the pressure of the creatures spark still nearby. He didn’t want to risk anything else.

“Open the bridge, Raf!” Dinobot heard Miko snap, he assumed she was using the handheld communication device.

And the green and blue vortex appeared in front of Dinobot, and he charged through it. As soon as the Autobot base was in sight, he shouted. “CLOSE IT NOW!” Dinobot felt the pressure of the groundbridge close and Miko slid off his back.

He gasped, his helm sagging down. His exhausts not able to cool his frame enough, Dinobot’s legs trembled. He was hardly able to stand.

Miko patted the upper back of Dinobot’s shoulder, “Thank you.” She whispered as she walked away.

He glanced up, and saw the Autobots staring at him. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Dinobot, I believe you need to debrief us on the current situation.” Optimus Prime stated flatly. The Prime as usual didn’t show any emotion.

The warrior had seen too much for a single day, he wasn’t about to argue with the current Prime. And so, he nodded at the massive blue and red Autobot. Dinobot turned to the small human now talking to Bulkhead, “Miko!” She turned back to face the warrior, “Show those pictures to the Prime.”

She smiled and ran up the stairs pulling out her personal comm device, flipping it open, and extending her arm out to the Prime.

Dinobot watched her carefully, the human was already explaining to the Prime the events of their adventure. The Prime stared into the picture, then back to Dinobot. _That was definitely a frown._ Dinobot thought to himself.

“Maximize.” Dinobot spoke aloud his activation code, and his frame transformed into his main form. Again, his frame creaked and groaned as his frame realigned itself.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the top of the messime, his legs still a bit shaky from the exertion, but the warrior had to face the Prime. Dinobot could feel the optics of Bulkhead on him as he stepped past the wrecker.

Once, Dinobot reached Miko’s side, she was finishing her tale. “-Then Dinobot got me on his back and we ran from it. And it started chasing us, it turned into a giant crab and followed us. But Dinobot lost it, and he got us home safe!” There was no excitement in her voice, she was still scared, and yet she was still trying keep up her brave face.

 _A fine warrior indeed._ Dinobot tried not to smile at his thoughts.

The Prime nodded at the human girl, and then turned his helm to face Dinobot. “And you have not seen this _creature_ before?”

“Affirmative, I’ve never witnessed anything like it.” And after a deep exvent, Dinobot continued, “Though, I believe that _thing_ was a Spark Eater.”

Ratchet’s booming voice called out from his vigil at the computer. “Spark Eater? Those are sparkling tales.”

“Is that what he meant when he said he could smell the fear in your spark?” Miko asked, still scared, but again not giving into it.

Dinobot didn’t look away from the Prime, but nodded to answer Miko’s question.

“If that is true then we need to capture it now!” Ratchet again shouted, and Dinobot frowned. That old medic was always way too loud.

The Prime turned toward the old medic, and asked, “Is that wise old friend?”

“I wanna help!” Miko called out, her voice was firm and no longer wavering. Dinobot did smirk at that.

After she was pulled away by Bulkhead, he began to speak to her. “Miko, no. You’ve done enough. You got us the information.” And the wrecker glared at the smaller warrior, and Dinobot met the wreckers gaze without a flinch.

Dinobot knew the wrecker was not a fan of him, not after Dinobot had basically kidnapped the wrecker’s favorite human.

Bulkhead was still staring Dinobot down, when the Maximal smirked. He could take down the former wrecker, if he were in better shape. So, Dinobot took the high road, and broke off the stare and turned away from the Autobots.

Dinobot could only pray to Primus that the Decepticons wouldn’t find that creature first.

* * *

“X was here.” Optimus Primal stared at the open stasis pod. The stasis pod was much larger than the rest of the ones that were held on the Axalon. It was branded with a massive “X,” the aura around it sent a shiver down the Maximal’s spine. He tapped the side of his chassis to activate his comm link. “Primal to Axalon Base. Come in.”

::Axalon base.:: Rhinox’s voice came through the mild static of the newly functional comms. ::Find anything at the signal, Optimus?::

The Maximal leader stared at the destroyed stasis pod, “Protoform X was here.”

Rhinox didn’t respond.

The buzzing static of the unstable comm connection only added to the pressure Optimus Primal was feeling. Optimus carefully examined the stasis pod, and pulled some components from it. “I’m going to get rid of this pod, it’s no use anymore.”

Primal then opened the subspace in his arm and pulled one of the bombs Rattrap was infamous for, and he attached it to the pod. “Alright, I’m coming back to base.”

The Maximal transformed into his new form, his body folded in his transmetal like gorilla form. It was still unfamiliar to Optimus Primal, though he was getting the hang of it. The mostly blue and silver frame came in shape. And a sulf board transformed from his peds and the Maximal leader cruzed into the air.

As he left the stasis pod, he detonated the bomb and soared away.

* * *

The Predacon read over the massive seeker’s wing. The report came in from the last vehicon patrol. There was an energon explosion, Commander Starscream was examining the report. From the looks of if, there was no energon stores in that area. The vehicons were still reporting info into the Nemesis.  

The images on Starscream’s screen were a sight to behold. Fragments of a stasis pod, a Maximal stasis pod, lay scattered within the wreckage of the explosion.  The Predacon couldn’t hide the smirk that came across his faceplate.

Both he and Starscream looked carefully at the images. The Predacon could tell the stasis pod was larger than the rest of the Maximal stasis pods that he had encountered in the past. Other than the size, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well until, the newest image came into the report.

It was the remnants of the cover of the stasis pod. It was branded with a massive red “X”.

With this, Megatron knew what the true mission of the Axalon was. He had heard about the project that attempted to replicate the indestructible spark of the Starscream in his Universe. Though, according to the reports the project was a failure.

From that, Megatron should have known better, a failure was the Maximal’s making something they couldn’t control.

The transmetal predacon glanced beside him to this Universe’s Starscream, and the thought of testing if this spark was just as indestructible  crossed his processor.

“It seems, we have to do a bit of hunting.” The Predacon explained to the decepticon’s second in command.

At this the Decepticon Megatron demanded an explanation, and the Predacon obliged, “My lord,” he said dipping his head. “There was research done in my Universe about an indestructible spark.” It took almost all the Predacon’s will not to say the seeker’s name. “It was called Protoform X. There were many false reports of the creature’s demise, after it took out a whole colony on Omicron.”

The gunmetal grey Cybertronian, didn’t seemed shocked nor surprised. Though, he was a former gladiator in the pits of Kaon. This Megatron was more powerful and smarter than the Megatron in the Predacon’s Universe. He just simply tapped his long sharp digits on his arm rests.

“Megatron, either tame this beast in the name of the Decepticons, or ensure that it does not cause us to lose any number of my soldiers.” After a long pause, the former gladiator rose to his pedes. “Starscream, join me.”

He spared a brief glance at the Predacon before Starscream followed the Decepticon warlord out of the bridge of the Nemesis.

Slowly, the transmetal landed his pedes on the keyboard of the computer Starscream was just at. He stared up at the images of wreckage.

_Did Protoform X cause this? Is its spark extinguished?_

Letting his thoughts wander, Megatron paced in front of the screen. He let his servo rest under his chin as he thought. _What could stop an indestructible spark. What could destroy a regular spark?_

A revelation came to the Predacon, “Hmmm... interesting. Computer,” The computer that he stood on came to life. “Fashion for me a blade, long, very sharp and comprised of raw energon.”

Looking to the entrance of the Nemesis’s command center, the transmetal couldn’t hide the smirk that came upon his face plate. “You will see how powerful I am, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll finish this ... just give me some time.  
> Please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> And really Check out their Podcast!  
> Dale and Eric are great!


End file.
